Harry Potter and the Path of Descending Darkness
by guilty indulgences
Summary: What if Harry had not been believed to be innocent of Cedric’s death? What if he decided that change was in order and no one would ever die again. Except for one person, Riddle. Dark Harry, and intense training.
1. Return from the Fitful Maze

**_Harry Potter and the Path of Descending Darkness_**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters and Etc etc. You know the story... carry on now, shall we?  
  
Summary: What if Harry had not been believed to be innocent of Cedric's death? What if he decided that change was in order and no one would ever die again. Except for one person, Riddle. Dark Harry, and intense training. (No, he does not get sent to Azkaban)  
  
Chapter One: Return from the Fitful Maze  
  
"Fine," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Fine..." He whispered. No one was willing to see through the obvious lies and see the truth of this horrible, horrible gossip filled rumor. The venomous looks he received from his 'friends' were enough to send him reeling in shock. He had done his share of pleading. He had done more then enough begging, and he wasn't going to try and go do anything else. He was sick of this twisted game that people were playing with him. First it was the entire Dark Lord thing in his second year, the accusation of his Godfather, which he might add, was completely innocent of his actions. And now, just after he comes out of the mind boggling maze with Diggory in his hands, people accuse him of something like this.  
  
It was unreal how he was rejoiced as the savior of the wizarding world and then now, as the sole right hand of Tom Riddle. It's entirely amazing how one troubling event leads to another. He remembered the nights where he looked blankly at the ceiling, the only thing that could contempt his racing mind. Every night would expel him into an uncomfortable night of deaths and past sightings that he'd rather keep stored away. His concentration would shatter, however, by the fleeting images of his godfather.  
  
How his heart ached to join him right now, any place would be better then this. He backed away and with his injuries, he rushed through the crowd, blindly pushing away the throngs of people and seeking shelter in his dormitory. Sadness panged in his heart as he saw the suspicious looks that he had gathered from the Headmaster and people that were watching him. He frantically searched for a face that did not reek of suspicion but did not see any.  
  
How is it that everything happened to him? How was it was though he tried to live as an ordinary boy, the world would flip and tables would turn? Well, Harry wasn't going to play this twisted game anymore. Harry crept into his dormitory and set charms that would not allow anyone to disturb him. His thoughts were haunted by the red eyes of Tom Riddle and his eyes clouded in shame again. How had he let Cedric die right before his eyes?  
  
He tightened his hands around the pillow on his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust the memory out of his mind. He would not fail anymore. Too many people were being blatantly sacrificed before him, because of him! Harry knew that time was short and in a matter of time, Tom Riddle would be stronger then ever and strike terror among the civilians. His eyes got a glassy appearance. He would shut out everyone from his world and he would never ever again be at the receiving end of the torture. He would push away any emotions and fully concentrate at the task before him.  
  
Defeat Tom Riddle and his puppet minions.  
  
He would do anything possible to train himself for the future war that clouded the cities of the Wizarding world. Harry would be cold. Harry would study relentlessly and he would find a way to defeat the bastard. No one could stop him and no one would manipulate him further. He realized now that the headmaster had not fully been lying, but had kept things away in the shadows for Harry alone to find out in the last possible minute, when things would be too late.  
  
Harry Potter would be all powerful and he would not be trampled on. Harry Potter would be an important figure in life. Harry Potter would succeed and he will take revenge on the one man he despised with every fiber in his soul. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his sore eyes. Would nothing ever be easy for him? He gently closed his eyes and the blood in his veins changed. He did not now, but he was changing this very moment. Harry was changing for the better, and yes, Harry would surely rock the wizarding rule, and show everyone the one that would and should be respected. Not to mention feared.  
  
His face became a lifeless, cold mask. Only one thought echoed in his pained head.  
  
The Dark Lord shall fall and I will not be stopped. Revenge is in place and no one will stop me! Nothing will be able to get to me, nothing... 


	2. Almost like Snape

Chapter Two: Almost like Severus  
  
For the rest of the school year, Harry found that passing his time at the dead of night in the restricted section was quite tiresome. He was then introduced to muggle Coffee. Though he knew too much was bad, he needed it to stay awake. The caffeine, he found, gave him the boost he needed to memorize the dusty volumes stacked high onto the tables. He relentlessly stayed up there, looking up defense books and other thick volumes that he thought would come in handy one day.  
  
Of course, he had to hide under his trusty cloak and sweep in and out of the tower to avoid teachers, but it was all worthwhile. To sum it all up, he looked like crap in the morning. He had huge purple bags under his eyes that nearly looked like he got punched there and his eyes were hollow green. His once exuberant personality shrunk down to nothing more then a lingering smirk or grimace. Or both.  
  
It was quite Snape of him to be so cold and ice like.  
  
Almost.  
  
His face was blank and he allowed no emotions to surface, even when the incident with Malfoy had nearly ruined his challenging run to stay quite.  
  
Flashback  
Harry had been walking through the dungeons in his cloak. After his nightly session in the library, he always went up to the North Tower, which gave him a sense of belonging in the world. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved gazing up in the stars and imagining his parents were up there, waiting for him. He liked how the dark forest looked warm and inviting in the dark's glare. It would scare most people, but it was like home to him.  
  
Anyway, he had been walking back from the tower, aimlessly wandering to the Gryffindor Tower when he heard footsteps behind him. He swiveled around with a scowl and glared at the person who dare disturb his night. Guess who? Of course, Malfoy. He stood there, all high and mighty with his glimmering green robes that swiveled around the cold stone ground. His dark coal grey eyes pierced into Harry's green and instantly, he knew that he could see through his cloak. He didn't know why, but he wasn't willing to stay and ponder. He whipped out his wand with a curse on the tip of his tongue when Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
With a sound of swish, two cloaks were ripped off two bodies. However, it wasn't the two gorillas. Surprisingly, it was Blaise and Pansy, both of whom he despised greatly. Those two whores had been spreading nasty lies about him all year long. Even with the student body hating him and glaring at him like he was Sirius Black, it didn't help that they were saying he had actually slept with a man and then killed him. Ridiculous? He thought so too.  
  
"Potter, come to scare the ghosts away? I know that you just love to play the hero game, but going a bit far aren't you?" He spat. Harry's face didn't betray anything, though his heart was burning with fury. How dare this lowlife scum come up to him and insult him? What did he think that he enjoyed the limelight he received?  
  
"Malfoy, I'd advise that you STEP AWAY from your two little whores and run." His eyes glowed an odd tinge of gold, other wise, he was still calm looking. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"What? Trying to actually scare me Potter?"  
  
"You wish." Harry had a strange sense of de javu. What was it? Ahh, yes. Second year during there little play duel... god, did that seem far away or what?  
  
"Run." Harry whispered. And he slashed his wand in a sword like motion and yelled out a curse.  
  
"Delexious!!" (DEE-LEE-ZIZ) Draco's eyes became blank and he dazedly glanced around at his surroundings. He started giggling as a dreamy look came upon his face.  
  
"He he. Potty! He he. Hello! Hehehe. By the way, I got to go potty, Potty." He giggled out deliriously. The two Slytherin girls looked at Harry with a fearsome look and tried to stifle laughs at Draco.  
  
"Draco, if you're listening. You better get your sorry ass out of here, because before you know it, I will be doing it for you. And I swear to you that I know more Dark Spells then you will ever see in your entire sorry lifetime. Ass." He muttered.  
  
Draco didn't respond and kept giggling. His little time of joy wouldn't last though. He had especially designed and constructed this type of spell to give them a false sense of security and then strip them of it, making them paranoid. Soon he would be crying in a dark corner, jumping at shadows and think that the grim was everywhere. Then, he would contemplate suicide and hopefully, would succeed. Quite ingenious, he thought.  
  
"I wuv you, Hawwy." He said. Harry 'humphed' and turned away, his eyes still glowing, his heart still fuming and his hands definitely itching to get at Malfoy.  
  
'no no no no no. Must wait until summer to perform Dark Magick. Must not kill Malfoy. Must not kill Malfoy, yet. Must not get caught from Ministry and give reason to throw into Dementor's hell home. Must not..."  
  
"Potter." A voice sneered from behind him. 


End file.
